


Kill Our Way To Heaven

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 维吉尔一直觉得他有两个人格。





	Kill Our Way To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil 伪普通人AU Non-con Rape Violence Underage sex 药物控制 角色崩坏 三观不存在
> 
> 作者的话 我想挖坑就挖坑（骄傲又自豪

却又犹豫不决，就像你眼睛变蓝  
在时间的圆盘。  
空空的帐篷里奇迹已泣尽，  
一壶梦结冰了——有何不好？  
想想吧：一片发黑的叶子悬在接骨木——  
那可是血杯的好兆头

“不，你不能去报警，绝对不能，”女人跌跌撞撞地从后面冲出，一只手抚上男孩冰冷且麻木的面庞，猩红色的流动已经在微冷的夜色中逐渐干涸，失去原本应有的生命色彩，他呆呆的倚靠在母亲过分温热的怀里，“为了但丁，为了我们的未来，不，你不能报警，这只是一个错误，对吗，但丁？”

这原本应该是一个幸福的夜晚。

男子叹了口气，微皱的眉头与焦虑的神情未从地上的男孩身上挪开，那也是他们的孩子。

在恐惧与麻木混杂的神情当中，斯巴达缓缓地蹲在了男孩的一旁，从未发现双手会因为生与死而颤抖的如此厉害，不敢去正面直视两个孩子麻木淡然的双眼，他明明在魔界里看到了更多比此更为残忍的画面，可他第一次感到冰冷的寒意从指尖蔓延到全身。

被护在母亲怀里的但丁仍旧冷冷地打量着地上躺着的双胞胎兄长，仿佛他只是一个没有任何鲜活生命的玩具，玩腻了厌倦了被随意丢在地板上，只不过他穿的不是豪华层叠的洋服，长衬衫与短裤将维吉尔反衬地更加苍白，皮肤宛若凝脂。

他的眼睛，但丁突然抖擞了一下，他一眨不眨地盯着维吉尔的眼睛，那双蓝色的玻璃眸子在冷月的照耀下逐渐沉淀，曦光随着月光的纵然而飘散，只剩下颜色最为彻底的纯粹；这是一个瓷娃娃吗？但丁不知道，维吉尔脸上蔓延开暗色的纹路，匍匐在表面翻起蜘蛛网般错杂的攀岩。

维吉尔，维吉，哥哥，他大脑一片空白唯能一遍又一遍重复着这个熟悉却又陌生的名字，你怎么躺在地上了？明明你答应我今晚跟我一起玩的，为什么？你为什么要如此看着我？你为什么不说话？

但丁想不明白，突然图画书上怪物死去的模样击中了他，它们也是这般安静地躺在一片凝固不再爬动的黑红，他扭头惊恐地盯着身后的伊娃，她的母亲脸上一片看不清的黑，搭在他肩膀上的手如铅水一般沉重，紧紧地扣抓着欲要扑前的无措，她动了动嘴唇，“但丁，别去。”

他转头便看到了将从地上缓慢抱起维吉尔的斯巴达，只能看到那双嘴唇上下却不知道父亲到底在说些什么，但丁能知道那是一种无法用语言描绘出的愤怒与哀伤，低垂的眼睑宛若月亮躲在层叠的乌云后。

什么叫做谢天谢地，什么叫做他还有呼吸，但丁澄澈的瞳眸里倒映出红色的虫子从维吉尔身上的黑色蠕动而出，在空气的挤压下爆裂成一片软色的红，将维吉尔白色的衬衫吮出一片晕染的模糊，他的手瘫软在地上，仿佛微握住空气形成的胜利权杖。

躺在斯巴达怀里的维吉尔仍旧睁着那双蓝色的瞳眸盯着他，浅白色的眼睫毛往外翻飘，他的嘴微开，仿佛下一秒他会和往日一样微皱着眉头，带有某种谴责意味的叫出弟弟的名字，可是但丁怎么等却只等到了斯巴达背对的沉默与伊娃无声的哀叹。

眼泪滚烫的灼伤了面庞，冲刷掉溅上的血液，沙哑的声线拨弄着维吉尔的名字，颤抖地从喉咙深处迸发而出，宛若老旧生灰的唱片机单调的播放坑坑不平的胶片，可但丁只能处在原地无助地盯着维吉尔与斯巴达距离他越来越遥远，伊娃紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，为什么，但丁惊恐地瞪大眼睛盯着身后的母亲，在女子含泪俯身的同时紧紧地圈住已经哭得不省人事的男孩。

路边暖黄色的路灯将黑夜拉扯出一个无形的洞，从斯巴达臂弯里冒出的展览眼睛仿佛在质问但丁，你为何不跟上来，我亲爱的弟弟，你是在讨厌我吗，你不是要陪我玩吗。

我不讨厌你，但丁哭了，我爱你，维吉尔，很抱歉，他哭的宛若一只小狮子的嘶吼，可斯巴达仍旧头也不回地带着维吉尔逐渐离开了但丁的视野，就像是一块奇形的橡皮用它疲软的身躯星星点点吞噬掉层面上脱落的碳，吸了血而变色的地砖仿佛从地面上浮起，歪着脑袋盯着面前滑稽的一切。

不，年轻的孩子知道会发生什么事情，他不允许，伸出手朝着离去的方向伸出，掉落的却只有一把沾血的肉刀。

锋利的刀刃磕碰到地砖上响起清脆的声音，它将夜晚的宁静劈开了一丝躁动的疼。

“维吉，你看我手里的花，你喜欢吗？妈妈说这个用来编花环很好看的，”朦胧的光影，过于暖和的风伴随着融金般的阳光，所有的一切仿佛被捧在塔罗女神的手中，一呼一吸之间尽是春意的盎然；有人抓着维吉尔的手，摇晃着那束白色的雏菊，“古时候的战士听说在胜利回归的时候，都会带上胜利的花环。”

他是谁？维吉尔数不清楚他到底做了多少个相同性质的梦，银白色头发的男孩在阳光下对他笑着，有力的腿在花海里奔跑着，远远地朝着维吉尔的方向招着手，“快点来，维吉，跑过来，它们就要凋谢了！”

怎么可能，维吉尔不禁哑然失笑，奥菲利娅手中的花朵怎会如此轻易的凋零，她可是森林中的贝尔蒂斯，面前的男孩一定说谎了。维吉尔摇了摇脑袋表示心中的不赞同，可还是迈着双腿朝着男孩的方向跑去，一步接着一步，簇拥着的雏菊纷纷歪斜着身体，他赤着脚踩在湿润的土地上，留下深深浅浅的脚印。

在尽头处，他看到了一座坟墓，坚硬的石块笔直的树立，旁边站着一直呼唤着他的男孩。维吉尔不知道这座坟墓到底是谁的，死亡的冰冷让维吉尔下意识惊恐地瞪大眼睛，想要捕捉面前飞鸟一般的男孩，落入眼里的却只剩下指尖锐利的疼痛，墓碑上的翻起石块将他割伤了。

“我好久没有来看你了，哥哥，”他听见男孩喃喃的说道，一大簇白色娇弱的雏菊挤在怀里，低垂着脑袋让维吉尔不知道男孩此刻脸上的表情，哀悼中的男孩眼泪晶莹的滚落在花瓣上，压低了最后滴落消失不见，“我很抱歉，我知道这次我来看你太晚了，希望你不会介意，不会讨厌我，我并不是刻意那么晚才来的。”

噢，维吉尔顿了顿，原来躺在这具坟墓里的逝者是这名男孩的哥哥，可怜而又愚笨的孩子，维吉尔心里默默地叹了口气，他们都不是以利沙，无法复活早已前往审判之地的行人；男孩郑重地将手里代表哀怜的花朵轻轻地放在墓碑旁，不听话的花朵却顺着风飒飒地滚落在黑色的泥土上。

别哭了，维吉尔想要去安慰这名仍旧抽抽噎噎的男孩，可他却没有说出口，捡起地上一枝沾有泥块的雏菊，弯腰轻轻地重新放在男孩收集的雏菊花束上；安息吧，维吉尔说道，慢慢的直起身，墓碑上逝者的信息让维吉尔不由得瞪大双眼，他从哀伤到震惊，最后落入到愤怒，这算是一个恶作剧吗？

这是一座属于维吉尔·斯巴达的墓。

维吉尔挣扎着从床上醒来，电子闹钟在旁边静悄悄地抱着台灯入睡，曦光从未合拢的窗帘里跑出，冷汗让衣服黏腻地贴在背后，仿佛无数只无形的手将他拉扯拖入无形的深渊。

现在才六点半，维吉尔摁着疼痛的额头躺回床上，让自身陷入短暂的黑暗，尝试着平复被梦境纠缠住的心跳频率。这不只是一个梦境，汗湿的手心抓紧身上的被褥，睁开眼无神地盯着床头柜，花瓶里的雏菊安然地低垂着脑袋，鹅黄色的蕊娇羞的躲藏在雪白的花瓣内。

维吉尔不禁失神，他已经睡不着了。梦里的男孩到底是谁？维吉尔再一次自我询问，这是一个没有答案的问题，被抛入深井里的细小石子，在年幼的时候，被噩梦吓到抱着泰迪小熊来到父母面前的维吉尔支支吾吾地说出了梦里的所有，他以为什么都知道的父母会告诉他这是怎么回事。

换来的只有伊娃的吻，沉重且温柔，斯巴达将中间的位置让给这名男孩，揉了揉维吉尔的脑袋告诉他一切都安好，这些只是维吉尔今天看太多动画片造成的缘故。睡在父母温暖中央的男孩在黑暗里眨了眨眼，听着逐渐平复的呼吸声，他清楚的知道肯定不是如此简单，那个出现在梦境里的男孩他一定认识。

只不过十几年了，维吉尔都未从在真实的生活里找到合适的人选。说不准，维吉尔每次都如此安慰着自己，正如陀思妥耶夫斯基《双重人格》里描绘的那般，在他的潜意识里有另外一个极端的自我。是的，这个理由非常站得住脚，平日里的维吉尔冷静且不善言语，而梦里的男孩却过分的活泼，甚至洋溢的热情如同太阳般要将维吉尔灼伤。

这朵花，维吉尔从床头柜上摸出了正在充电的手机，打开了搜索界面，犹豫了一会还是将“雏菊”二字打入。冷色的光从四方盒子里劈开，雏菊的花语反而让维吉尔感到更为疑惑——离别。联想到画面中的冰冷坟墓，还有男孩最后不自然的笑容，一阵寒意让维吉尔下意识的瑟缩着脖颈。

这该死的花，起身将花瓶里的雏菊随手丢在角落的垃圾桶里，维吉尔得跟伊娃沟通一下在他的床前不能再摆放这种奇怪的花，在推门下楼的短暂，维吉尔看到了门边散落的细碎花瓣，嫩白，且生机。

他从来没有踏入顶楼的那个宽敞的房间。

那是阁楼，他看过很多次，在外，在里，丑陋巨人躲藏的孤独。无数次经过，可每次他都没有真正的靠近过，那暗色的旋转狭小楼梯，与银质的门栏上铜黄的锁，往上看，从宽大的圆形窗户里毫不吝啬透出暖黄色的光，逆着能看到上下舞动的亮色尘埃，随着空气的流动停滞在半空中，却让维吉尔没能感受到丝毫传递的暖色。

阁楼在影视剧和书本里总是发挥神秘的悬疑作用，少有人到来的阁楼里总是藏着不为人知的秘密，也许是父母离婚的原因，也许是家里不为人知的宝物，也有可能是一具已经风干的尸体。

但维吉尔相信，这些东西在他们家绝对不会发生。

每天，他都会路过阁楼的楼梯，赤着脚在干净的木质地板上踏出沉闷的响声；有的时候，维吉尔总觉得有人在幽幽地呼唤他的名字，一遍又一遍，带有恳求的意味，男孩的声音，可怜兮兮地让维吉尔想起来了雨天在路边遇见的流浪小狗，和梦境里笑着的男孩如出一辙。

可当维吉尔抬头盯着可疑的声源处，他只能看到干净的窗户与闪着亮光的铜锁。

躲在阁楼上不断呼唤我名字的男孩到底是谁？

维吉尔问过父母，斯巴达跟伊娃简短的交换了下视线，便摸摸男孩的后脑勺，温热的手心传递的可信度让维吉尔对父母的回答深信不疑，——也许是你的幻觉，维吉，你是否因为一个人太过于孤单了？

他不是一个好奇心极强的孩子，甚至有超出该年纪应有的早熟与懂事，伊娃和斯巴达在上面埋藏着什么秘密是维吉尔所不关心的问题，放学回家的男孩将书包熟练地放在椅子上，仰头便看到了门关上空出来的画框，里面缺一张巨大的全家福画像，在他浅薄且模糊的记忆里，之前是曾经存在过一张。

一如既往，家里除了他一个人都没有。

料理台上透明的碗盆里摆放着各色水果，发青瘦小的苦涩苹果与大串饱满的晶莹葡萄，烂熟的草莓过大的膨胀，勾不起丝毫可能性的食欲，一旁有一串串暗紫色的接骨木浆果衬托着。

我们之间没有人喜欢吃接骨木的浆果，维吉尔疑惑地扫过，无论是母亲伊娃还是父亲斯巴达，他们都不喜欢吃小颗成把结果的酸甜圆滚，也没有心思将这些果实酿造成粘稠的果酱亦或是稀薄的果酒；假若他们喜欢的话，在后花园里种养的兴许则是这种灌木。

可奇怪的是，他们却从来不缺少接骨木果实的痕迹，宛若鬼魅一样漆黑的匍匐在任何一个维吉尔意想不到的角落，有的时候可能会在早晨厨房里等待清洗的水槽里，有的时候会在沙发的角落里，还有的时候维吉尔能在阁楼楼梯的角落里找到了被踩烂的小果实，汁水渗透入木头的纹理游走开一片神秘的紫红。

他随手拿了两三颗葡萄，正要放入嘴里，突然客厅里的电话响了起来，维吉尔扭头打量着红色的话筒在铃声的催促振动，也许是恼人的派对。

在回家之前，班里的几个同学就说要开一个愚笨的聚会，男孩们嬉笑着在储物柜面前互相推搡，他们一边打量着路过的omega，一边大声说道等待着今晚安排的电话，看看到底是哪个倒霉鬼要承办这一次的派对。

维吉尔今年已经十六岁了，不同于同龄人，荷尔蒙的涌动与情窦初开对他丝毫没有任何触动，可怜的男孩到现在都没有经历第二性别初次分化。在伊娃和斯巴达都担心维吉尔是否会成为第二性征衰弱的“残疾人”的同时，维吉尔甚至觉得这样挺好，起码暂时不用将过多的心思从学业上抽出放在抑制剂和信息素上。

最多是惊叹于猛地拔高的身体与早上内裤里的一塌糊涂，交际圈里复杂的人际关系与情欲利益仿佛与他没有任何关联，维吉尔曾在放学的校园角落里看到纠缠在一块的alpha与omega，黏腻的性爱与淫乱的画面让维吉尔皱起眉头，嫌恶且匆匆地离开了原地。

在早期仍在读初中的时候，维吉尔身边的同学总是兴致勃勃谈论着三种属性的益处与弊端，他的同桌曾经请假了半个月，后面被传出来是因为在街上分化成了一名omega被不知名的alpha给标记了。知道这段事的同学甚至没有对这名受害者一些援助，甚至没有一丝同情，维吉尔打量着他们杂碎的嘴脸，即便是在omega权益急速发展的今日，愚笨的人群仍旧喜欢抱团取暖已获得一丝所谓的权力快意。

派对是用来结交伙伴——难听点就是约炮——的好地方，维吉尔一直没有分化，被默认为嗅觉并不灵敏的普通beta，人们都不喜欢邀请无趣的beta，更何况维吉尔总是冷着长脸，优秀得让人望而却步。同时维吉尔本人也不喜欢参与派对，更不喜欢去主动加入，可门口把他堵住的金红色头发女孩的邀请实在是太过于难于推却。

她的名字叫做玛丽，是班里颇受欢迎的女孩，听别人说她的信息素是橙子的香味，炙手可热的一名omega。

下午她将维吉尔缠住，身边还有起哄吹口哨的各色男女，还有不少对玛丽有感觉的alpha用双眼警告着维吉尔，他本来想抽出手直接离开，可青春期女孩发育良好的柔软胸脯挤压着维吉尔细瘦的胳膊，暖烘的热气如同蚂蚁一样爬红了维吉尔的耳根，那双眼睛闪烁着兴奋而又害怕的光彩。

他们总说玛丽对他有好感，也许储物柜里的无趣纸条就是她塞进去的，浮夸的字词让维吉尔感到虚伪。男孩的眉头突兀的皱起，这颗葡萄的酸度远超出他的设想，口腔酸麻的感觉让维吉尔感到不适，一时之间让他无法保持面部的毫无波澜，顺手将暗红色的听筒放在耳朵下，

“你好，这是斯巴达家，请问有什么事吗？”维吉尔将酸涩坚硬的葡萄皮嫌恶地吐在手心，粘稠的唾液拉扯出丝液，软糯的果肉于牙齿的研磨下变成滚烂的稀泥。

他没有听到话筒里的回复，一个字都没有出现，安静地宛若一滩死水，甚至让维吉尔怀疑他是否是接到了错误的电话，或者是短路了，

“你好？请问有什么事吗，麻烦请不要开这种无趣的玩笑。”

电话突然被挂断了，有规律的忙音传来，嘟嘟的响声像一把锤子捶打着维吉尔为数不多的耐心，打量着面前暗红色的听筒，嘴角抽动了一下，后将电话啪嗒一声放回在原地。

真是一个奇怪的人，维吉尔将葡萄丢到垃圾桶里默默地想到，他曾经看到不少比他年纪小的人喜欢到处乱按别人家外门的门铃，在脚步声传来的刹那嬉笑着离开原地，他们躲在草丛里打量着主人打开门口那生气而又好奇的神情发出哈哈大笑。

说不准又是某些无聊的孩子给他搞恶作剧。

维吉尔半皱着眉头伸手将盆子里的葡萄全部扔进垃圾桶，盯着上面圆润的曦光维吉尔不禁陷入了短暂的沉思，他再年幼一点的时候是否也做过如此幼稚的恶作剧？

对于童年，大家所说的美好的童年，维吉尔没有任何一点印象，干净的过往让他感到苍白的恶心，与干净全新的画纸不同，维吉尔感到他的童年就像是被用厚重的白色笔触掩盖最为本质的低下。

维吉尔并不怀疑是太过于年幼以至于没有任何有价值的事情被刻写记录在脑海内，而父母双亲也对过往的一切闭口不谈，金发女人每天撕去日历总会小声祷告一句，随后微笑着端着碗回到楼上。

——你的母亲喜欢在楼上享用每一餐，他的父亲是这么说的，维吉尔并没有多问。

电话铃又响了，维吉尔翻了个白眼，他快步走回到沙发旁边，架起电话，“你好，这里是斯巴达家，请问有什么事吗？”

得到了一片固然莫名尴尬的安静，仿佛在等待着维吉尔主动说出下一句话，很明显的是，维吉尔被这种无聊的小把戏惹怒了，他插着腰背对着门口，声调上扬，手指圈着电话线，“你好，这里是维吉尔，麻烦你们不要再做这种无聊的玩笑，这一点都不有趣。”

“维吉？怎么了？”身后传来门锁打开的声音，伴随着伊娃温柔的询问声，只见到维吉尔抓着话筒耸了耸肩，果断地反扣在电话上，伊娃刚从商店里出来，手里提着好几个装满东西的带子，维吉尔走上前去接过最重的两个，轻描淡写地说道，“没有，只是一个恶作剧电话罢了。”

母子两又陷入了短暂的沉默，他们之间总是没有过多的共鸣雷达，而今天，伊娃也能闻得出来她的儿子还没有步入初次分化，虽然她知道按照维吉尔倔强甚至是过度苛刻的性格，维吉尔即便是进入热潮期他都会一个人默默地解决。

这名温柔且优秀的omega只是摇了摇脑袋，兴许半魔人的分化是比普通人类晚上那么几年。

两人无言的将东西摆放好之后，维吉尔盯着满冰箱的东西不由得转头询问伊娃，“为什么这次买了那么多披萨？父亲也不太喜欢高热量的食物。”

伊娃弯腰拿起烤炉的身体因为维吉尔的突然询问而顿了顿，她露出一个令人放松的微笑，默默地将烤箱摆放在料理台，“噢，我以为，我以为你们在成长期的男孩们都喜欢吃这些东西，在超市里我遇到了约翰的妈妈，杰克森女士说他家几个男孩都喜欢吃披萨，让我也带回来一点给你们做做看。”

“噢，谢谢。”如果没有记错的话，维吉尔记得伊娃买的可不是一盘供家人尝尝鲜的披萨，褐色的盒子层层叠叠地将冰箱一层堆满了，将这些披萨处理起来让维吉尔感到太阳穴一阵疼痛，他可不想一日三餐都面对油腻腻的冷冻披萨。

伊娃注意到了垃圾桶里被扔掉的葡萄，“葡萄很酸吗？看来我又买错品牌了，他们总是跟我说有一个牌子的很好吃，但是我一直找不到。”

“是的，它尝起来还有一股很奇怪的味道，仿佛馊了，”维吉尔嘴里还有淡淡酸涩的气味，“母亲，我很好奇，为什么今天又有那么多接骨木的浆果在家里？上次的我还没有吃几颗就不见了。”

“你指的是接骨木的浆果吗，我好像记得，唔，你的父亲说要拿来去做饮品而带走了，你记得夏日莫提吗，他上次好像说要做一个浆果系列的，不过应该是失败了，”伊娃笑的有点不太自然，维吉尔不知为何觉得他的母亲在有意引导话题的转移。

她背对着维吉尔继续倒腾着手里的烤炉，——可明明所有装置都已经装好了，“你可以等到父亲回来之后在问问他，到底将那些可爱的小果子藏到哪里去了。我上次也没吃到几颗，所以我又买回来了，隔壁邻居家里种了不少，下次兴许我们能问问他们。”

与此同时，客厅里的电话再一次响起。

“肯定又是那些家伙打来的恶作剧，”维吉尔叹了口气，还是在伊娃鼓励的眼神里走到客厅里，第三次接起电话，没好气的说道，“请不要再打过来了，这种恶作剧实在是太过于无聊了。”

“维吉尔，你好，不是恶作剧，这里是玛丽，”电话那头传来了焦急的女声，很明显的是她害怕维吉尔真的将电话给挂断，维吉尔顿了顿，他想起来了女孩松软的胸脯与身上淡淡的玫瑰味沐浴露的味道，这让他感到无名的焦躁起来。

只听到电话那头的玛丽急匆匆地表明这次电话的来意，她并不是要给她有好感的男孩做一个低劣的恶作剧，“维吉尔，我感到非常抱歉，也许打扰到你了。其实我只是想要询问一下派对的事情，艾米那边说他们家不能作为这一次派对的公寓，按照我们的规矩，请问这一次派对我们能在你家举行吗，你同意吗？”

伊娃将晚餐放入了烤炉里，便看到维吉尔把电话的听筒捂住，微皱着眉头一副纠结和犹豫的模样，她将围裙从腰上解下来，走上前了解了前因后果，无意间捕捉到听筒里流出的女声不由得勾起一边的嘴角。

维吉尔原本以为母亲会不欢迎这种嘈杂的聚会，隔壁家的邻居总是抱怨派对噪音过大和清理的垃圾过多，更何况在他们家里从来就没有举办过类似的活动，他们家总是安安静静的，周末的下午维吉尔和父亲斯巴达喜欢坐在后花园阅读手中的书籍，而伊娃大部分时间在顶层清扫着无用的东西。

女人只是笑着，她的双眸弯成月边的弧度，从小到大维吉尔总是独身一人，貌似从那件事情过后，维吉尔不再喜欢跟外人有过多的交流，他喜欢躲在书房里阅读书目，或者是眼巴巴的跟着斯巴达后面来到地下室打量着各色被“评判”为高仿玩具的武器。

兴许是维吉尔天生颇为孤僻的性格造成，可另外一张属于但丁的面孔总是如影随形，仿佛变成了暗色的影子每天无声且兴致勃勃地跟随着他的兄长慢慢的孤独成长。

青春期，是一个美好而又懵懂的时期，所有的一切都如即将破土而出的嫩芽悄然的躲在底层，翘首以盼着各色的人生的到来；维吉尔总让伊娃感到担忧，尤其是他过度的冷静和追求完美的为人处世方式，看着隔壁认识的孩子都已经经历过初恋的滋味，想着自己跟斯巴达的相遇，越发的担忧自家的长子。

“当然可以了，维吉，”伊娃笑着说道，她拍了拍维吉尔僵硬的肩膀，“什么时候我们都欢迎你的朋友，举办派对那更好了，我相信父亲肯定也会为你这个聚会感到开心的，放心吧，我们家里有大量的抑制剂，不是吗？”

“可是亲爱的，”女子在转身准备回到厨房之前顿住，转过身幽幽地叹了口气，手指指了指楼梯蜿蜒而上的目的地，那是被锁住的阁楼，维吉尔心里困住野兽的地方，“但是他们不能上楼，行吗？”


End file.
